1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conditioning detergent compositions suitable for use in personal cleansing application which not only impart cleansing, wet detangling, dry detangling and manageability properties to hair, but also which are relatively non-irritating and thus suitable for use by young children and adults having sensitive skin and eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been considered desirable to cleanse hair and then to condition it after cleansing. For many years, it was necessary to perform these acts in two separate steps. However, with the advent of so-called "two-in-one" conditioning shampoos, it became possible to condition and cleanse simultaneously. Unfortunately, many of these two-in-one conditioning shampoos and body cleansers have proven to be relatively irritating to the eyes and skin and uncomfortable for use with children or sensitive adults. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to create a conditioning shampoo which has good cleansing ability, excellent conditioning properties and has a low degree of ocular and skin irritation.